


they think my lover is strange

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I was merely making a point that men say things they don’t mean during sex.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	they think my lover is strange

“Oh fuck, oh FUCK,” Hal tilts his head back and groans as Bruce’s fingers grip his ass, his throat relaxing so he can take him deeper. 

It’s just, Hal never should have looked down. He’s seen _Bruce_ on his knees before. In Hal’s kitchen or Bruce’s ridiculously lavish bedroom, has tangled his fingers in Bruce’s dark hair and seen those incredible blue eyes while his mouth stretched around him, but this is different.

This is _Batman_ , cape and cowl and all, all thick, black armor, heavy gauntlets and kevlar, and he’s on his _knees_. Batmans on his knees for _him_ , taking his cock like it’s what he was made to do, and when Hal steals another glance, just to see the flush peeking out from beneath the cowl, he loses it, steadies himself with a hand on the back of Bruce’s head, grips one of those stupid pointy bat ears, and comes all down his throat with a full body shudder.

“Fuck,” Hal says, trying to remember how to breathe properly as Bruce stands up, tucks him back into his shorts, then zips him up. “ _Fuck._

“I’d make a remark about fucking the vocabulary out of you,” Bruce says wryly, removing one of the gauntlets to wipe at his mouth. “But that would imply you had one to begin with.”

“Right,” Hal says, folding his arms over his chest. “Because you’re so eloquent after you’ve come your goddamn brains out.”

“Maybe I choose not to make a fool out of myself.”

“Oh,” Hal smirks. “You mean like you right before you come? _Hal, your mouth. Hal, you’re so good. Oh Hal, I never want to stop --”_

Bruce shuts Hal up with one of his heavy gauntlets over his mouth. “Men will say anything at that point. I’m certain that you of all people are aware of this.”

Hal’s brow knit together and he pushes Bruce’s hand off of him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Bruce says. “I was merely making a point that men say things they don’t mean during sex.”

Hal raises his eyebrow, thinks back to three days ago, on his back with Bruce inside him, sweat dripping from the tip of Bruce’s nose onto his forehead. “You think I didn’t mean that?”

“It is a known fact that anything a person says right before they orgasm is not to be taken seriously.” Bruce says.

“A fact like an actual true thing or a fact like you just made it up because that's what you want to believe?”

Bruce’s mouth flattens into a thin line.

“You’re an idiot,” Hal says and drags Bruce forward, crushing their mouths together. “And I meant it.”

“Oh,” Bruce says. “Maybe you could say it again sometime, when we aren’t fucking.”

“Good idea,” Hal says. “Except. When are we not doing that?”

Bruce laughs. “I see your point."


End file.
